A new type of resource grant was agreed for D2D, but means for determining and handling such situations like not receiving a D2D resource grant by a UE are not identified. Such situation may result in unspecified and unpredictable UE behaviors depending on implementation or in a non-desirable UE behavior like e.g. initiating a cellular random access procedure upon determining that some grant is not received.